Pac-Man Friends
Pac-Man Friends is an iOS and Android app released by Bandai Namco Entertainment in 2014. It was delisted from the App Store at an unknown date. Story The Pac-People are being held captive by Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde, including Pac-Man himself. Pac-Man breaks free from his prison chains, and sets off to rescue the other Pac-Men. Gameplay The game is a top-down maze/puzzle game, in which the objective is to consume all the Pac-Pellets and Fruits to unlock the door to next level. Upon completion of the stage, the player is given a star rating out of three if all criteria is met (e.g., consume all fruit, escape with Pac-Man, escape with 1-5 of Pac-Man's friends). The game features 95 levels, and 9 different types of Pac-People (excluding Pac-Man himself). The levels are divided onto a map screen with about 9-12 levels per map. On occasion, the player will not be able to progress past a certain point without first collecting a set amount of fruit/stars. For example, on map 3 (the Hedge Maze), the player must collect all of the fruits on the map before they pass to the next set of levels. Pac-People Types *'Pac-Man'Pac-Man- The protagonist of the game leading the escape from the ghosts. He has no special abilities, but he is required to exit each level, where as the other Pac-People aren't, but are required to exit with Pac-Man in order to gain more stars. He is also the only one able to utilize Power Pellets. *'Neon-Pac' - A glowing neon-blue Pac-Person with the ability to brighten darkened areas, functioning much like a lantern. *'Bouncy-Pac '- A multi-coloured Pac-Person (coloured to resemble a beach-ball) with the ability to bounce off walls more than the other Pac-People. The more velocity he gains, the more powerful the bounce. *'Magno-Pac' - A half-red half-grey Pac-Person with the useful ability to magnetically attract Pac-Pellets if he gets close enough to them. Magno-Pac looks like a Pokeball. *'Chunky-Pac' - A large purple Pac-Person with small yellow dots (resembling freckles) near his mouth. He is the largest of all the Pac-People, and slightly bigger than Pac-Man himself. He has the ability to increase in size, much like a balloon. *'Multi-Pac' - A small grey Pac-Person with no special ability, but is usually used in numbers to compensate. *'Ghost-Pac' - A semi-transparent greeny-blue Pac-Person with the ability to pass through ghosts without getting hurt or devouring a Power Pellet. *'Dragon-Pac' - The smallest of the Pac-People who has the ability to fit through tighter spaces and move slightly faster than the other Pac-People. *'Tiger-Pac' - A large Pac-Person with a colour scheme evocative of a tiger with ability to break through glass walls. *'Funky-Pac' - A small black and white Pac-Person (who's colour scheme resembles a black and white vintage cartoon). Trivia * Controversially, the game was always available for free on Android systems, but initially costed $3.99 on iOS devices. Both versions were released around the same time as well. * The game's logo appears to use a fan-made Pac-Man font called Crackman. Gallery Icon_256.png|App icon showing Pac-Man, Magno-Pac (left) and Dragon-Pac (right). Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-33-31.png Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-33-47.png Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-34-09.png Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-34-24.png Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-34-35.png Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-34-46.png Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-34-54.png Screenshot 2019-12-24-12-35-09.png Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Namco Games